1. Techincal Field
The present invention relates to an electronic connector, and in particular to a composite electronic connector combined by multiple connectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the development of the electronics industry, many types of electronic devices are now popular and surronding people's life. In order to transmit control commmands, multimedia data and power, most electronic devices are arranged with at least one electrical connector.
The most popular electrical connector in the market is universal serial bus (USB) connector. General speaking, the most popular USB connector is USB Type-A connector. Besides, USB Micro-B connector is another USB interface which is smaller than USB Type-A connector, and is mostly adopted in portable devices such as smart phones, tablets, etc. Furthermore, USB Implementers Forum announced USB Type-C interface, which is made for slighter, thinner devices.
In order to save the arranging space of the mainboard, most computers (such as laptops or PCs) are arranged with one or more composite electronic connectors. In particular, the most popular composite electronic connector is the connector that combined by two USB 3.0 Type-A connectors or one USB 3.0 Type-A connector and one USB 2.0 Type-A connector.
A skilled person in the technical field may know the amount of the terminals in a USB 3.0 Type-A connector is nine, the amount of the terminals in a USB 2.0 Type-A connector is four, and the amount of the terminals in a USB Type-C connector is twenty-four. As a result, if a current composite electronic connector needs to be update to combine a USB Type-C connector with a USB 3.0 Type-A connector, or to combine a USB Type-C connector with a USB 2.0 Type-A connector, the pin difinition of a mainboard of a computer needs to be changed following USB 3.1 Type-C standard (for example, traditional pin difinition, such as nine pins plus nine pins or nine pins plus four pins, needs to be changed into, for example, nine pins plus twenty-four pins or four pins plus twenty-four pins). Besides, the circuit design of the mainboard also needs to be extremely adjusted. Therefore, the cost of development and manufacture of the mainboard will be increased.